The Demon Fox (Naruto Shippuden)
by silver daedra
Summary: Naruto's return from his 3 year training. He has gained new abilities, and new enemies. It follows the same timeline as cannon. Some characters might act different, mostly sakura, so don't freak out lol. Naruto will not get the sharingan, but he does have the sorogan. And he will gain new abilities throughout the series!


**Naruto Shippuden: The Fox Demon**

Welcome to My story, the fox demon! Obviously It's going to be a Naruto fanfic, and he is going to be sort of god like but not exactly. Also I'll be taking a bunch of powers from different animes and some of my own creation. It's going follow same timeline as cannon so this might take a while ;) It will start at the point Naruto returns from his 3 year trip. If you don't like this or my ideas then leave, don't be hatin. And lastly, I don't own Naruto, I just type fanfic about it ;)

 **Start**

Naruto Uzumaki, once said to be weak and pathetic, the fox demon of Konoha. Naruto was currently walking with his sensi, pervy sage, to the gates of the hidden leaf. As they reached the gate, the two guards couldn't help but stare as they saw the new and improved Naruto, and his sensi. Neither pair said anything as they walked through the gate. As soon as Naruto passed through the gate, he smiled as he saw the Hokage Monuments. _It sure is great to be back!_ Naruto thought as he stood there. Then he turned to Jiraiya, Race you to tsunade! Then he instantly turned and disappeared, running and jumping towards the Hokage tower. _Chump_ , Jiraiya thought as he shunshined to the office. Once he appeared there in a swirl of leaves, he looked around and to his shock Naruto was already there talking to Tsunade. How the heck did you get here before me!? Jiraiya screamed. Tsunade smirked and turned towards Jiraiya, looks like you're losing your touch Jiraiya. Naruto and Tsunade laugh as they see Jiraiya cry anime tears. Then Tsunade turns back towards Naruto, How did you beat Jiraiya here? Naruto grins in his fox like way, well for now lets just say that I've gotten a lot of new Jutsus, but this is just one of them. Then he closes his eyes, and reopens them, to reveal, the Sorogan. ( ( **An: just for you who don't know, it is pretty much the opposite of the sharingan, it slows down your opponents if you look them in the eyes.)** Tsunade jumps up, that's not possible! Naruto just grins at her, haven't I always managed to do the impossible. Then he closes his eyes and they disappear. HOW DID YOU GET THEM! Tsunade yells. Naruto just grins his trademark grin, ill tell you later old ladie. THAT'S NOT GOING TO CUT IT KID! Tsunade yells as Naruto jumps out the window. Then she turns to Jiraiya. HOW DID IT HAPPEN? He looks at her sheepishly, I wasn't there, I was…..preoccupied. Was it a girl…? Tsunade asks while holding up her glowing fist. Uh tsunade, just try to understand. It was research. Tsunade's face turns a dark shade of crimson as she screams, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

Everyone in the whole village hear his screams as their Hokage beat him into a bloody pulp. Naruto turns back towards the village, have fun Jiraiya hehe.

 **The next day**

Naruto gets up with a yawn from his bed, in his apartment that he hasn't been in for 3 years. Man, that was the best sleep I've had I long time, Naruto says. He gets up and changes into his regular outfit, then goes outside. Then Naruto decides he's put it off for far too long. He starts walking through town heading for his destination when all of the sudden he gets tackled from behind. As he turns his head while being pinned to the ground, he sees kakashi sitting on his back. Kakashi has is book in hand and is reading it as he looks up, What are you doing lying on the ground Naruto? The Hokage wants both of us to get to her immediately, so get up. Then kakashi jumps up onto the roof of the closest building and runs off towards the tower. Naruto grumbles as he dusts off his clothes, then he starts running towards the tower.

Once Naruto arrives at the tower, kakashi and tsunade were in mid conversation. She turns and says, well, looks like someone finally decided to show up. We've just been discussing a new team, or should I say a reunited team. Naruto looks at her confused, and tsunade says, let me clarify. You will be on a team with kakashi here, and sakura. Then the door opens up and sakura walks in. She doesn't look at Naruto, all she does is stare at the hokage. Also, we already have a mission for you, Tsunade says. You will heading to the village hidden in the sand. The sand village has been attacked, and we want you to go after the attackers. Be on guard, it is said that the two were akastki members, and they managed to capture Gara. Naruto seems to get surprised, then he starts to get angry. If they hurt him, I'll kill them, Naruto growls. All the others are sweating from the KI Naruto is realizing. When he realizes what he is doing, he stops and instantly the room seem to become more friendly again. Kakashi turns to Sakura and Naruto, Go Pack you two, we're going to have a rough trip. Then he jumps out the window. Naruto turns to Sakura, So, you wanna go with me to buy supplies? She doesn't even look at him as she says, I'm already packed. Then she too jumps out the window. Naruto looks down at the ground, _I wonder what I could have done already to piss her off._ Then he jumps out the window as Tsunade looks at her desk. Back to paperwork, or should I say, SLAVE LABOR! Everyone else in or near the building shudder from the KI of Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

 **So that's the end of chapter 1! Tell me if I should continue, and I'm always looking for some good advice or things that you think I should add. Also, updating will probably take me a while between chapters, blame schools. And the other chapters will be longer, this was just a preview. And hopefully will get better as I get better.**

 **So R &R, and tell me what you think!**

 **P.S. Don't do flames, I have a fire extinguisher lol ;)**


End file.
